Dream Vacation
by xx Nariel xx
Summary: {A/U} Serena's romantic dreams are washed up when her parents cancel their family beach side trip, choosing to spend their holiday at a boring mountain retreat instead. But when the guy of her dreams suddenly becomes real, he just might be the ticket to salvaging her vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Vacation**

Rating: Teen

Alternate Universe: No Sailor Moon or superpowers in this story. The characters are just ordinary people.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Sailor Moon franchise or any of its characters

* * *

**Authors note: Hey everyone. I hope you like my new story. It's a little different, but in a good way. :D**

**I'm having a lot of fun writing it.**

**So read and enjoy. Oh and please review as well. Even a small comment is always nice. Thanking you in advance. Big hugs to you all.**

* * *

*****oOo*****

**Chapter one**

"Where!? We're going to what!?" Serena gasped incredulously, staring at her parents in total horror.

"Serena, don't talk with food in your mouth." Her mother, Irene Tsukino, scolded her as she began to clear up the used dirty bowls from around the table. Wearing a pale yellow top with a high neckline and orange skirt that hung down just over her knees; fluffy red slippers and a white apron with green trimming tied firmly around her waist with a big white bow at the back. Her long dark blue hair hung loosely around her face.

Her face held a loving but tired look. Fine lines under her eyes and corner of her mouth was evident of her never ending, unyielding and sometimes thankless job of being a stay at home mother.

Serena huffed, mumbling under her breath she shoveled another spoonful of curry and steamed rice into her mouth. Her family were sitting around the dinner table when her step father decided to drop the bombshell that their family vacation to the beach had been cancelled.

It was a homey environment, painted in soft greens and whites, with a narrow adjoining kitchen area of wood cabinets and wooden counters. The dining room was set to the side and with quaint square white table and accenting chairs. The whole area gave off the warm aura of a happy functional family

"Why?" Serena wailed, flinging small chunks of food from her mouth across the table.

"Sheesh Serena. Say it, don't spray it." Her older step-brother Jed protested from the other side of the table, flicking grains of rice from his new polo shirt onto the floor.

"Jed!" Serena's mother protested returning to the room. "I just cleaned that floor."

He shrugged, indifferent to his stepmothers' cries of outrage. "So, the cat will eat it."

"Luna doesn't eat off the floor." Serena retorted, placing her elbows on the table. "Unlike some people…"

"Hey, three second rule people."

"You're disgusting." She snorted, rolling her eyes in disdain

Kenji Tsukino cleared his throat, sitting at the head of the table; drawing the attention of his squabbling two teenage children, tired eyes watching them though his thick black rimmed glasses. Like his wife he too knew the rigors of backbreaking labor and early mornings rises. A hard working well-meaning man he worked as a magazine reporter, which usually involved long hours at the office and frequent business trips across the country and even overseas.

Those rare moments when he could relax at home he still maintained that distinct work identity to which he was accustom to, dressing smartly in a pale aquamarine shirt, hidden underneath a tan colored jumper; beige work pants with polished black shoes.

"As I was saying…the company has given me a nice bonus this year." He explained looking extremely proud of himself and pleased by the whole idea. "And to celebrate for two weeks we have rented a beautiful cabin at Crown Resort."

"Ooh, I remember that place." Irene commented gleefully, dishing out a second helping of food to her demanding teenage son who was eternally grateful. "The air is so fresh, and you wake up with the beautiful sight of Mount Fuji on the horizon."

_Big deal._ Serena thought dejectedly, twirling her fork in her rice. _I can see that stupid mountain anytime I want._

"But- I thought it was all planed, we were going to Nii-jima!" She whined, knowing full well that her voice was extremely petulant and had a slight hysterical edge to it. But she couldn't help it; she had been looking forward to it all year, the perfect way to spend her long summer break at an island retreat in the Pacific Ocean.

She had it all planed out in her head; the beautiful white sands, her new killer bathing suit and the hot American tourists who come for the big waves. The droplets of sea spray glistening on their perfectly sculptured bodies, the hot summer sun giving them that perfect bronzed tan; eyes so perfect staring at her with so much longing, lips so close…

"I am sorry Serena, but my decision is final." Her stepfather said, breaking the bubble of her beautiful fantasy.

"Besides…" Her mother interjected with a pleasant smile. "I am sure you two will still have a great time."

_Doubt it._ _They never show gorgeous guys at a mountain retreats on postcards._

Desperate she turned to her older seventeen year old step-brother for support. "Jed, help me out here." She knew that he would be disappointed too; after all it wasn't just hot American guys who visited that island. "Tell the truth, I know you would rather go to Nii-jima?"

Jed shrugged in that typical I don't really care attitude. "Whatever, it doesn't matter to me. Crown Resort sounds ok. I guess I could learn to windsurf another time." He smiled shoveling a second helping of curry and rice into his mouth.

Serena narrowed her eyes, shooting him her best 'you traitor look' Most of the time her older step-brother was cool, granted he wasn't her biological brother but they were still close. Her mom married again for the second time when Serena was still a little girl. Jed was Kenji son from a previous marriage that had ended badly. It had been hard on Irene at first, raising Serena as a single mother; but meeting Kenji had really changed her. She smiled a lot more and was genuinely happy and very much in love.

Serena would never say it to his face but Jed was a pretty great guy, most of the time. When he wasn't playing some childish practical joke or driving her around the bend.

He was three years older than her, and he knew that she had hit that boy crazy age and how important that vacation to the beach would be to her…Oooh sometimes she could strangle that neck of his.

"But—but I want to go."

"Yeah..." Jed surprisingly added, and for a brief moment Serena was left speechless, thinking that he was finally agreeing with her; until he finished his sentence with. "Serena just wants to go and perve on all the hot guys there."

"Shut up! I do not." She cried; damn it was she really that transparent?

Kenji looked at her warily, raising his eyebrow. "Nobody is perving on anybody. This is a family vacation and we will _all_ spend time together as a family."

"Awwww!" The two teenagers groaned at the same time. Wasn't the idea of a vacation to get away from spending time with your parents? Now for the next two weeks they would be spending every waking moment with them.

Irene looked at the two patiently. "Now, now you two, I would like to spend some time at Nii-jima too, but we don't always get what we want out of life. This is important to your father, he has worked hard and the company is finally recognizing his many years of hard work. Now we are going to Crown Resort and I am sure we will have a wonderful time." Her words were pleasant, but her tone was one that signified this conversation was over.

"Well, I'm going to take the car down to the repair garage and see about getting that oil change and tune up, none of us will have any fun if the car breaks down." Kenji stood up from the table and grabbed the car keys that hung on the kitchen wall. "I'll be back soon."

"While you are there can you get them to check about that funny noise coming from the back, I swear, it's driving me up the wall."

"Alright." Kenji kissed his wife softly on the cheek. "I'll be back soon." With a smile and quick wave to his children he left the house.

Jed stretched and yawned loudly, characteristically drawing attention to himself. "Yeah, I'd better head off too. Gotta change then me and some mates are heading to the movies…"

"Oooh, going to watch that new R rated horror movie? I heard it super scary, and there is blood and gore like every five minutes." Serena teased

"Jed! You are not going to watch any R rated movies." Irene gasped in alarm.

"Thanks a lot Meatball Head." He chided, being caught out with his plan.

"Any time you jerk." She restored back in good humor, poking her tongue out.

Jed also stood up from the table, dusting down his denim jean before disappearing down the hallway into his room.

Serena looked glumly down at her half-finished dinner left on the plate, once more swirling her fork through her remainder pile of food, disinterred in eating any more. She was so depressed that her dream vacation had dissolved into nothing but dust. She had no desire to go to some quite mountain retreat with nothing to do or see. No shopping arcades, no cute guys, no sand or surf. It was a place a retired pensioner would go for a holiday not a fourteen year old girl.

Her mother's voice broke into her daydream, gently patting her on the hand in a consoling manner. "Sweetheart, I know you are disappointed about our vacation…"

_Disappointed?_ She thought. _How about crushed, mortified, inconsolable…_

"I know it would have been great to go to Nii-jima, but it just is realistic this year." She smiled understandingly. "You'll have a good time at Crown Resort. Your father and I went there on a vacation a few years ago. The cabins are really quaint and the scenery is breathtaking. There are these gorgeous pine trees, and the sight of Mount Fuji, like you young people say, is totally sick."

Serena looked at her mother in disbelief. How could a bunch of stupid trees and an old dormant volcano begin to compete with her hot surfer fantasy? Besides what was so great about going to Mt Fuji, she could see it at home on a clear day. And did her mom really think that they communicated better when she used the words 'totally sick'. Who talks like that?

"On the way there, perhaps you and I could spend some time together shopping."

_Shopping?_ _That didn't sound so bad_. Serena thought, looking up at her mother, showing for the first time some modicum of interest. Until she said

"…They have this little antique shop with these cute copper plated-"

That did it for Serena. Now this was going to be the most boring summer of her life. With a large moan, Serena banged her head down on the table, totally defeated, narrowly missing her dinner plate. Her long golden hair flopped onto the table trailing over the edges, covering her face and hiding the disappointment in her eyes, with two distinct buns of hair tied up on top of her head it completed her traditional Odango style.

"Mom, that is so boring!" She groaned with her head still on the table. Man, could this get any worse? Next she'll be saying they'll be sharing a cabin with an old married couple and their sixteen cats.

There were two things Serena's mother loved in this world, her family and her antiques. Their house was covered with various knickknacks, ornaments, copper kettles and plates. Serena didn't hold the same enthusiasm for them as her mother. To Serena they were just cracked old dishes, musty smelling things and other paraphernalia that was more like junk then something of value. And people pay a fortune for that stuff?

Irene patted her daughters hand briskly. "Serena, I am sure it won't be that bad, were all going to have a wonderful time." She smiled as she stood up from the table. "Now, come and help me clean the dishes."

Serena shot upright, her mind quickly thinking of a good reason to get out of doing her chores. "Uh, Mom, I can't." She quickly protested. "See, I promised Molly that I would help her clean out her room. Her mom is threatening to do a major overall of all her stuff, and Molly really needs my help."

That was only a half-truth; she had promised to help her best friend, it just wasn't as urgent as she had made it sound. Deep down she knew she was being obnoxious, but she didn't care. The fact that her family had ruined her vacation had left her with too much resentment to do the dishes.

Irene smiled, looking at her with that pleasant 'That's nice dear' look. "Ok, sweetheart, you run along and go help your friend. Just be back before dark."

Serena nodded and raced to her room, before her mother questioned her about it anymore; quickly disappearing down the hallway, slamming the door shut behind her. Grabbing her cell phone from the white vanity unit she flopped down onto the bunny pattern sheets of her bed; narrowly missing her sleeping black cat, who lay sleeping at the foot of the bed.

"Sorry Luna." She mumbled an apology as she began to punch in the numbers for her friend. Luna yawned as she slowly awoke, stretching out her long slender body on the bed, with a loud hiss she signified her annoyance at having been rudely awoken by the rambunctious teenager.

"I said I was sorry." Serena insisted, bringing the phone to her ear as she waited for Molly to answer.

Luna was disinterested in the blonde's admission of guilt; instead she jumped from the bed up onto the top of the wardrobe, eager to reclaim her sleep.

The teen rolled her eyes in disdain. "Sheesh, you are such a big baby."

_"And hello to you too."_ A cheerful Brooklyn accented voice replied on the other end of her phone.

Serena bit her lip sheepishly, even though her friend could not see her. "Hey Molly. Sorry, I was talking to the cat."

Molly giggled, and Serena was sure she would be shaking her head in amusement. _"So, what's up?"_

"What's up!? Molly it's something so horrible, so terrible..." She practically wailed down the phone

_"Calm down Sere, what's wrong?"_

There were only two people in the world that could call Serena Sere, one was here best friend Molly and the other her future boyfriend that she had yet to acquire.

Serena gaze darted around the room; although she was alone in her room she wasn't convinced she was truly alone; the walls were paper thin. Her brother's room was further down the hallway and she wasn't' convinced he had left yet. And her mother was prowling the halls and could walk in on her at any moment. She needed to talk to her friend, but in complete privacy.

"Not here Molly, meet me at the usual place in ten minutes."

_"Sure thing Sere, I'll see you then." _And with that they ended the call.

* * *

Serena paced up and down, biting her fingernails nervously as she waited for her friend. She always bit her nails when she was tense, it was a bad habit that drove her mother insane, trying all sort of methods to make her stop with little success. It was a shame, for it spoilt the delicate look of her hands and slender fingers with stumpy half gnawed nails on the end.

"Where is she?" She asked herself as the warm summer sun continued to beat on her from on high. Serena quickly removed her light weight jacket, wrapping it around her waist, tying the two sleeves together into a makeshift bow; wondering while the hell she chosen to wear it on such a warm day. Underneath she wore tight pink tank top, with a low neckline, choosing a pair of matching faded hipster jeans and comfortable sport shoes.

It wasn't like Molly to be late for such 'critical' meetings; their spot of choice was just outside the jewelry store, located on the corner of the busy commercial street. The outside of the lower floor was white, with pink awnings that hang over the doors and windows. Above the first story was a huge blue and green sign that that showed the name of the store, 'OSA-P' written in large pink letters.

Most people would find that a choice spot of strange, with people coming at going and loud busy crowds there was little chance of privacy. Not to Serena; over the years she had learnt that most people were too wrapped up in their own little worlds to even remotely be paying attention to anything she and her friend where saying. Plus as a bonus if the conversation ran dry, or they needed a hiding place from one of the senior girls at her school they could always dart into the store. Owned and run by Molly's mother who was all too happy to accommodate for the girls, showing them beautiful elegant pieces made of gold and silver, sparkling under the bright store lights and incrusted with delicate hand carved and polished diamonds, sapphires and emeralds.

"Hey." A free-spirited young girl approached her, wearing a pale yellow tank top- tucked into her unflattering long orange skirt that hung down past her knees. With her distinct accent and short, curly light brown hair accented with a large green bow, Molly Baker was easily recognizable. Born in Brooklyn New York she moved to Azabu-Juban with her mother when she was still very young. With her pleasant features, friendly smile and loving kind spirit Molly became instantly well-liked by many of her classmates. Forming a close bond with Serena, they had been friends, almost sisters while growing up together.

"What took you so long?" Serena asked unbelieving, embracing her friend in a quick hug.

Molly smiled, trying to hide the guilty look in her eye. "My mom rang and asked me to run a few errands for her before meeting you."

Serena calmed slightly, though was still sore about having to wait so long.

"So…what's the big disaster?" Molly asked, rubbing her hand anxiously up and down along her arm

"The big disaster is that my perfect beach side trip is ruined!" She exploded, pacing up and down past the store front window. "That's the big disaster!"

"Oh my, that's a huge bummer." Molly stated sympathetically.

Serena nodded in agreement. "Yeah, were going to some dumb place called Crown Resort instead. So I guess I'll be fishing instead of wind surfing this year." She tried to sound humorous instead of glum, but Molly knew her better. They had been best friends for years, growing up together since preschool. They knew everything about each other, sisters in almost every way.

"Sorry to hear that, Sere."

She nodded and the two decided stepped inside the jewelry store, eager to get out of the heat. The store was busy today, with many different women over a range of different ages, oohing and ahhing over various charms and jewels. Molly's mother was flat out trying to cater to all the questions and purchases, but still finding that brief moment wave to her daughter and her friend as they entered the store, she smiled as they waved in return.

The interior of the store had white walls with pink and purple display cases and framed painting fixed into them. Along some of the walls where large velvet red curtains, most likely used to hide some items from prying eyes of the customers, the square and rectangular shaped counter tops dotted around the store were made of glass, used for displaying the jewelry. With strategically placed large, white marble support columns dotted around the store, some set against the walls, while others stood freely in the middle of the shop floor. Small bright lamps attached to the sides of each column provide the store with light in conjunction with the large storefront windows and smaller windows higher-up inside the store.

"You don't get it Molly..." Serena sighed despondently, leaning on one of the glass counters, observing the beautiful engagement rings on display.

"I have been looking forward to this all year. I saved up all my money for the last several months. I even had to forgo getting the new Sailor V video game so I could afford this hot new swimsuit. Now all I have to look forward to is a two-hour car ride and a fortnight at some stupid lake, besides some boring old mountain."

"At least you got a holiday this year." Molly stated incredulously, standing to the side of her moody friend with her hands planted on her hips. "My summer is going to be spent at my grandma's house."

A crack of a smile appeared in the corner of her mouth, breaking her solemn expression. "The house that smells like old cheese...?"

"The very same."

"Damn. Sorry to hear that."

Molly smiled, leaning on the glass counter next to her friend, lazily drawing streaky lines with her fingertip on the polished surface. "Don't get me wrong I love my grandmother, it's just not how I wanted to spend my summer."

"I guess we've both got families that are completely clueless to what teenage girls really want."

"Amen to that."

A long silence in the conversation, Serena impatiently began strumming her short finger nails along the counter; irritating scratchy noise that was driving Molly nuts, so much so that she was left with no choice but to playfully slap her friends hand to stop her being so immature.

"I guess that's the problem living so close to Tokyo." She casually observed. "It's all city, with no skyline. So our folks always want to go for scenic vacations to get away from all that."

"Yeah, I get what you are saying." Serena replied with a sigh, turning around, leaning back against the counter. "But I had my sights set on a different kind of scenery you know…one that had nothing to do with a mountain."

Molly nodded in silent agreement, completely understanding what she had implied.

"You know." She thoughtfully began. "In a way, I hate summers. We don't see our friends like we do every day in the school year."

Serena sighed again, pondering about what her friend had said. "There is no way we're going to get boyfriends if this keeps up. This summer is by far the worst ever."

"We're too young to drive to places, and get in where the actions is…" Molly began

"…And too old to play with dolls to pass the time." Serena added finishing the sentence. They looked at each other for a moment with perfect understanding of one another.

"I was really hoping I would meet someone during my vacation. I mean look at us Molly; I swear we're the only fourteen year olds in the world to never have had a boyfriend. Mom keeps saying oh you have plenty of time to find love, but I'm beginning to think love has lost my address."

"I hear that. My mom keeps saying that I'm a lovely young woman who will find a cute boy someday."

"Yeah, but when is someday?"

"We're not getting any younger you know."

"I know. And now it looks like all I will meet this summer is a bunch of fish."

Molly giggled, shoving a strand of short curly hair behind her ear. "At least a fish would be better than kissing Melvin Butlers."

Serena shuddered. "Ewww…Melvin Butlers. That guy needs to get a clue."

A mischievous look glittered in her eyes "You know he likes you, Serena."

Serena felt like she was going to be sick. That thought made her stomach ache, and roll with acid.

"Oh great, that just made my day."

Melvin Butlers was a loud mouth, geek and just simply the biggest dweeb in High School. With his weird nerdy voice, characteristic large swirly glasses that hid away half of his face, over-enthusiastic nature and love of maths that Serena simply loathed. She met Melvin in first grade of High School and from that day on he had been 'popping' up around her; interjecting in her conversations with some know it all comments about stuff Serena either didn't understand or didn't care about. His socially awkward nature and weakling stature made Melvin try a little too hard to acquire new friends. Serena couldn't stand to be around him, but was simply too nice and polite to say otherwise.

"Cheer up, Serena. It could be worse."

"How Molly?" Serena asked, throwing her hands up in the air in disbelief. "How could it be worse?"

With a devilish grin she replied. "Well…you could be married to Melvin."

Serena nearly screamed, now she was going to be sick. "Seriously Molly, you have over active and frankly quite wicked imagination."

"Me!" Molly exclaimed unbelieving. "What about you? What about the time, you know last year, when you were making dinner and you called me screaming down the phone saying that you had lost your thumb while chopping vegetables; when really it was just tomato sauce."

Serena blushed, shuffled one foot shyly against into the carpet as she looked away. "Well it was red, and thick. It could have been blood."

"Right... And what about the time you were sure your brother was a spy, cause kept locking himself alone in the bathroom for extended periods of time–"

"Okay, okay." Serena interrupted her before she could bring up any more stories or unpleasant thoughts about her older step brother. "I admit it—sometimes I have an over active imagination."

Molly snorted in disbelieve. "Sometimes?"

"Yeah, but have you thought that maybe were such good friends because I have an imagination and you have none."

"Oh, I don't know about that. I just imagined you and Melvin married didn't I?" She replied

"That was just cruel." Serena was quick to point out

"I know." Molly laughed. "Anyway we're such best friends because where about the same size and we can borrow each other's clothing."

"No…" Serena smiled at the fond memory of their first meeting all those years ago. "It's because our mom's accidently mistook us for the wrong girls in preschool."

Molly smiled, also basking in the fondness of the memory. "That was funny. I mean it's the only time I had blonde hair too."

"We looked alike back then, until you cut and dyed your hair and developed such a weird taste in clothing." Serena teased, giving her friends hair a gentle tug.

"Speaking of clothing..." She began as they both walked across the store to another display counter, this once showing off beautiful necklaces and different shaped lockets. "Do you still want to borrow my peach sundress for your vacation?"

Serena thought about it for a moment as she leaned over the counter, awed by the beauty of one particular star shaped locket with a long silver chain that she wished she could afford.

Thinking about what Molly said, she really wanted the cute little sundress and Molly had allowed her permission to borrow it for her fun-filled trip to Nii-jima. It looked really good on her, showing off her long slender legs and it would have been perfect for romantic walks on the beach.

"No…" She sighed, dejectedly turning away from the display. Now with two things she wanted badly but simply couldn't have. "I guess there is no point now. I don't want to waist a perfectly good dress on a bunch of fish and wildlife." Once again the small blonde sank back into her dark pit of depression.

"Sere, it might not be so bad." Molly stated placing a compassionate hand on her shoulder. "Maybe you'll meet a really gorgeous guy. You know the outdoorsy type."

She smiled at the wishful thought. "And he also has a flawless smile and handsome face…"

"With a well-toned body…" Molly added with a smile.

"Baby blue eyes…"

"Perfectly tanned skin…"

Both girls sighed dreamily, content to be in the world of their own imaginations with their ideal of perfect boyfriends; until the harshness of reality called them back into the world of the living.

Serena shook her head, looking at her friend dubiously. "Yeah right, Molly. Knowing my luck he'll smell like a bear, and probably look like one too." Serena deadpanned, certain that this vacation was definitely going to be the worst fourteen days of her entire life

"It could be worse."

Serena laughed, knowing full well what she meant. "I know… I could be married to Melvin."


	2. Chapter 2

*****oOo*****

**Chapter two**

_The cool ocean water lapped at her ankles, Serena breathed in deep; a huge smile of contentment as she lay down on her soft beach rug, looking fabulous in her new pink bikini swim suit. _The bright summer sun overhead tanned her body to a gorgeous bonze, the light magically streaking her hair with tints of shimmering gold.

_Lowering her sunglasses to the edge of her nose her heart almost stopped beating, for suddenly standing around her were three of the most striking young men she had ever met in her whole life._

_The first young man of the group approached her. __With thick silvery hair, cut short and kept above his shoulders; with soft purple tinged coloured eyes, clean face and soft features he looked like a model. __Wearing only red swimming trunks his well-toned body was covered with a perfect tan, powerfully built, the thick muscles of his arms and legs evident of his strength and rigorous fitness regime. _

"_Serena, please. Come and learn to windsurf with me." He pleaded with her, his eyes gazing at her with so much longing. His voice was sensual, making her heart skip a beat in her chest. A cheeky smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes that made her wonder if he only had windsurfing in mind…_

"_No Serena, come with me..." The second man stepped forward pushing aside the fair-haired pretender. "I'll treat you like a Princess. I'll take you out to dinner, buy you expensive clothes. Anything you want, I will do for you."_

_Short, __wispy light brown hair, cut neat and short, with cute bangs sitting above his blue grey eyes. He took her hand helping her to stand. __The gentile touch of his hands, fingers brushing affectionately across her cheek, showed a deeper more tender nature that the first guy lacked._

_Bare chested wearing lavender swim trunks he was not as well toned as the first, with his pale completion and skinny frame. He smiled at her; saying no more he took out a small wooden flute from his pocket. Bringing it to slowly his lips Serena was instantly swept away with the beautiful melody that seemed to dance all around her, filling her heart and soul with song. _

_A brush against her bare shoulder drew her attention away, she could feel something soft and delicate glide slowly down her arm. Looking over her shoulder the third guy approached behind her, holding a single long-stemmed red rose. Wielding it like a wand he continued to glide it down her arm; finally reaching her hand he clasped the two together, holding her so protectively. _

_Serena couldn't breathe, her heart almost stopped beating; he was so handsome, everything her imagination had ever dreamed of. With short but thick ebony hair with cute bangs sitting above his midnight blue eyes. Wearing only black swim trunk, his body was tanned and well-toned like the first, with thick powerful arm and leg muscles; but his touch held such sensuality and sweetness like the second. But truly it was his smile. Serena had never seen a smile so perfect; it could have melted even the coldest of hearts. She could feel his warm breath against the back of her neck, making her involuntary shiver with anticipation. _

_Serena let her eyes flutter closed as he wrapped his strong arms around her dainty waist, hands resting against her flat stomach. He leaned in close, lips against her ear; she knew he was about to speak, and his voice like the rest of him would be perfect too. _

_He would say something romantic, sexy, something that would take her breath away; that would make her knees tremble, butterflies dance in her stomach, her body melt in his embrace. _

_Something like…_

"Oh look a squirrel!"

_What the Hell...!?_

"Kids, look at the squirrel!" Irene's enthusiastic voice penetrated Serena's sleep-fogged brain, banishing her beautiful dream into the realm of oblivion.

Squeezing her eyes tightly shut, she willed the dream to come back, to be back in the arms of her super hunk once more. She couldn't believe it, this was the first time in her life three very good looking guys had fought over her, desired her. Now they were gone and only two things were left on her mind. One was the silly squirrel, her mom eagerly taking hundreds of pictures of as they quickly drove past the tree. And two, the unanswered question if she was truly an orphan and perhaps her 'real' parents would have been more considerate by letting her sleep and not waking her to look at some stupid rodent.

"Serena, honey, you really should sit up and look at the marvellous scenery." Irene stated, leaning her arm around the front passenger seat, shaking her half sleeping daughter awake.

"Mom!" Serena sighed in defeat, knowing her mom wouldn't be satisfied until she sat up and at least acted somewhat enthusiastic. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she willed her sluggish brain to resister the real world once again.

Opening her eyes more fully she found suddenly herself face to face with her step-brothers foot, his big toe sticking out of hole at the end of his dirty white sock. Eyes wide, uttering a strangled gasp of disgust Serena shoved his foot harshly out of her face. Jed was sound asleep, but as his foot hit the floor he mumbled something incoherent, and something else that sounded like "Sailor Moon" before changing his sleeping position.

Observing her step-brother, eyelids fluttering furiously, she wondered what kind of nonsensical dream was he stuck in. Who the hell was Sailor Moon?

Sitting up straighter in the car seat, rubbing the last of sleep from her eyes she stared glumly out the window. When they had left the house much earlier in the day, it was still dark, with the last remnants of night as the first rays of dawn began to poke over the horizon. Now the sun was much higher in the cloudless sky; not having a watch Serena could only guess it was around about nine or ten o' clock. Watching the scenery roll on by in the family Sudan she was instantly bored. Dirty black highway beneath them, with one or two sparse cars that raced past, as her father insisted on drive at least five kilometres below the speed limit at all times.

Bordering the highway were thick woods, covered with Japanese pine that housed the infamous brown rodents that had woken Serena up. Further ahead was postcard perfect snapshot of Mt Fuji; the clear weather allowing unspoiled viewing of the majestic mountain. With the warmer weather the famed snow caped peaks had receded, but was still a slight to behold

A sight to anyone except Serena…

With a long disinterested sigh, ruffling the golden bangs of hair, she cupped her chin in her hand; wishing that something interesting would happen. That one of her dream guys would suddenly ride up in a flashy car or on motorbike, like a knight in shining armour, and save her from this sheer boredom.

"Well, I see Sleeping Beauty is finally awake." Kenji chuckled viewing her thought the rear-view mirror. "Now if you can wake up Prince Charming over here, we'll stop at the nearest restaurant and get some breakfast."

Serena looked at her brother distastefully as he snored loudly, mouth gaped open like a goldfish; a thin watery trial of drool ran down his chin like a baby, falling onto the collar of his crinkled grey shirt. There were many things she could call her step-brother but Prince Charming was definitely not one of them. There was nothing remotely charming about him, especially when he slept.

A mountain gorilla had more charm than he did.

With a nudge she elbowed him harshly in the side. "Wake up."

Jed mumbled something in response, swatting her arm away like an annoying fly as he tried to reclaim his sleep.

Feeling devilish Serena lent forward in her chair, restrained slightly by the tight nylon seatbelt, she whispered softly into his ear.

"…Time to eat"

Her brother eyes immediately flew open; quickly sitting up with such vigour he banged his head on the celling of the car; the loud thump causing Serena to laugh. She knew her brother well and there were only two things his seventeen year old brain thought of…women and food. Not necessarily in that order.

"Thanks a lot Meatball Head." He grumbled rubbing his sore wound.

Serena shook her head ruefully; Meatball Head the most famous of his taunts he used to drive his little sister insane. He thought he was so clever the day he came up with it, her unique Odango style of hair sending his imagination wild, it did not take him look to come up with a nickname for her. A name that he automatically turned to whenever she was less than the 'perfect' sister.

"Any time jerk." Serena retorted with good humour, childishly poking out her tongue and pulling down her lower eyelid.

Serena hated to admit it at time, but she was close to her older step-brother. They had been together since she was a little kid. After her father died when she was still a baby and her mother remarried some years later. Most of the time he didn't treat her like some kid sister, there was an unspoken respect between the two, and like most brothers and sisters they argued and taunted each other. But it was in good humour.

It was flattering that most of the girls that she knew in school considered Jed to be an attractive guy. And Serena would be the first to admit that there was some truth to that claim. He was tall, but not lanky; working out at the gym and regular football training had filled his frame out nicely. He had short sandy blonde hair, soft pale blue eyes, with a distinct pointed chin, handsome facial features but giving him with a somewhat baby faced look about him. He was a bit of a ladies man, a self-proclaimed smooth talker; his vast popularity leaving him a little big headed at times.

Still, she was the only one who saw her brother in the morning when he got out of bed. Hair sticking up, un-brushed teeth leaving him with that distinct 'morning breath', five o' clock shadow, unwashed week old tank top undershirt and pyjama bottoms, his face creased from laying on his pillow all night. It always made her chuckle seeing him flirt with some girl at High School; she would look at him all doe eyed, nervously giggling as he worked his suave lines. She wondered if they would still be as excited if they saw him in the mornings; drinking straight out of the milk carton, or licking the edge of the butterknife before putting it back into the peanut butter.

"How much further is it to Crown stupid?" Serena asked bitterly, folding her arms across her chest. They could have been relaxing on a white sandy beach at Nii-jima by now, letting her gaze absorb the 'local scenery'.

"Serena, stop being so moody all the time." Irene scolded turning around briefly in her seat.

"Don't worry about it Mom, she's just PMSing." Jed teased, earning him a hard punch on the shoulder from Serena.

"Jed, don't say things like that about your sister." Irene protested, embarrassed by the boy's boldness.

Kenji cleared his throat, once again looking at her through the rear view mirror. "We're about just over an hour or so away from _Crown Resort_…" He emphasised his last words correcting the petulant title of the place given by his morose stepdaughter.

"If you want, we could just wait until we get to the cabin to eat breakfast?"

"No!" Serena and Jed cried out simultaneously. Serena clutched her stomach tight as it began to growl loudly from hunger pains.

"I don't want to wait a whole hour and whatever it is to eat.' Jed exclaimed. "I'm a growing boy…"

He looked over at Serena, and she warily looked back at him knowing that look all too well. His eyes teasing her like they always did when he was about to make some snide remark. "And look at Serena, she's so pale and sickly, she's practically wasting away…Oh wait, sorry, she always looks like that."

Another hard punch on the shoulder, making sure she hit the same spot as before. "Owie, I'm going to bruise there now." He whimpered like a big baby rubbing his sore arm. Serena rolled her eyes in disdain; he was so over exaggerating the whole thing, trying to play the sympathy card.

"Give me your other arm and I'll give you a matching one." Serena warned against future insults, balling a fist right up into his face.

"Oooh, I'm so scared fatty." He badgered, knowing full well he would get a reaction out of her.

"Don't call me fat!" Serena snapped back. She hated being called fat; she was so self-conscious about her weight. She was not overweight by any stretch of the imagination. Serena was beautiful, a little short for her age, but very slender girl. At fourteen she hadn't finished growing, though her mother had insisted she was developing normally for a girl her age, her short height lack of established womanly curves and breasts left her feeling less attractive and unconfident around guys like some of the more developed girls at her school.

"You are such a jerk." She grumbled, crossing her arms over her small chest in a near pout.

"Cool it, Meatball Brain." Jason responded, a cool look in his sky blue eyes.

"Moron." She stated in a huff.

"Air head." He threw back, crossing his arms behind his head as he moaned in a half stretch not taking her seriously at all.

"Will you two stop it!?" Irene reprimanded once again, this time not turning around in her seat to address the squabbling teenagers. "I swear you two argue more now than you did when you were kids."

A disgruntled meow came from the back of the car as Luna jumped up from her hidden hiding place, landing squarely on top of Serena's head.

"Luna…" Serena cooed as she pulled the small feline off her head, gently resting her on her lap.

"Hey look Serena; Luna thinks your head is a litter tray."

Jed laughed. Serena rolled her eyes, blowing out a loud exasperated sigh; another lame joke at her expense, courteously by her immature step-brother.

"Oh, grow up will ya?" She wailed back.

Luna meowed once again before snuggling up into a comfortable ball on Serena's lap.

"See. Even Luna has had enough of you two bickering." Irene added.

Jed laughed once again. He leaned over and affectionately tousled his sister's golden hair, much to her displeasure

"You're all right for a kid sister." He grinned.

"Oh gee, I am so glad you approved of me; considering you're stuck with me." Serena replied dryly, flattening down her now ruined hair style.

"Hey Dad, when you married mom was Serena really part of the deal as well?" Jed asked, once again the mischievous look crept into his eyes.

This time Serena decided to return the favour with her own good-humoured grousing. "Hey Mom, have they perfected the science on brain transplants for stupid step-brothers yet?"

Kenji and Irene glanced worryingly at each other, their expression full of dread, wondering if the next two weeks where going to be spent like this.

"I hope you two can act civilized inside." Irene said as Kenji turned the car into the small car park of a nearby restaurant.

Jed and Serena looked at each other with very uncivilized faces, before dissolving into fits of laughter.

* * *

**Later in the day...**

"Well, here it is everyone." Kenji smiled proudly as he turned the car around a corner and up a small hill.

"Finally…" Jed exasperated removing the earphones attached to his portable music player, hidden in his jeans pocket.

"Oh my, isn't it beautiful." Irene gasped appreciatively, before looking at her husband; her smile instantly fading into a disapproving frown. "I told you should have asked for directions."

"Hey, I got us here didn't I?"

"Yes my love, you did."

Irene shook her head ruefully. Her husband could be so stubborn and headstrong when he believed he was right. Convinced it was the left turnoff had inadvertently added an extra two hours to their journey. All he had to do was look at the map or pull over at the closest gas station and ask for directions. But he insisted he knew a 'short cut' and stopping unnecessarily would simply be a waste of time.

"Serena, look at the scenery sweetheart." Irene breathed in awe.

Serena groaned dismally, a wave of nausea washed over her, the world spinning around in a disorienting blur as she clutched her sore stomach. Learning a valuable lesson; that off road car rides and a stomach full of fried bacon and eggs were not a winning combination.

That was the last time she would let her father stop at an American style restaurant for breakfast.

"Oh Mom…" She moaned painfully.

"Dear, are you alright?" Irene asked in alarm turning around in her seat, patting her daughter knee sympathetically.

Jed skirted to the side of the car, looked at her startled and wide eyed, like she had suddenly grown a second head. "Dad, pull over! Serena's going to puke."

Luna howled in fright, she too was quick to move away from the sickly blonde, jumping up onto Jed shoulders; also wanting to put as much space as possible.

"I'm not going to puke." Serena groaned leaning forward, resting her head on her knees.

"Jed, show a little sympathy for your sister." Irene scolded. "Serena, I told you not to eat so much; the American style of food is different to what we normally eat at breakfast. You're not used to it."

'I can see that…" Serena mumbled dismally with her head still resting on her knees "But it tastes so good."

"I'll drive a little slower, ok." Kenji smiled sympathetically looking through the rear view mirror. "That should help you feel better."

"…Thanks Dad."

"Great." Jed complained, cracking his knuckles in the palm of his hand. "Now it will take even longer to get there."

Everyone in the car ignored his juvenile comment.

Slowly but surely Serena began to feel better, her vision returned to normal and her grumbling stomach had settled down. Her parents were busy chatting away to themselves in the front of the car, while her brother had once again disappeared into the world of his music, moving and swaying in his seat, mouthing the words to an unknown song, Luna had moved into the back of the car, perhaps sleeping on one of the many suitcases or boxes they had brought for the vacation. The surface of road was now a bit smoother, less bumpy, or perhaps she had simply gotten used to it. Tentatively raising her head she turned, looking out the window once again.

Silently she agreed with her mother. Crown Resort was beautiful, wide open valley dotted with vegetation and old growth forest, the ionic Mt Fuji dominating the skyline along the horizon. Below was a crystal blue lake and Serena could just make out small black dots of what looked like people playing in the clear water.

It was beautiful though they should have named it 'you'll have to drive so far it's practically off the map resort'. That kinda that didn't have the same ring to it.

Serena sighed. _Well, at least I'm going to spend the next fourteen days bored to death in beautiful surroundings._

"Oh look Kenji, there's Lake Yamanaka." Irene enthusiastically pointed out, leaning her arm over to the driver side window. "And over there…Oooh, looks like a new addition, it's called The Crystal Palace…"

Thought they could only look at it fleetly as they drove past, from little they did see the outside the small building known as Crystal Place was hardly impressive and big letdown. The owners clearly had gotten their idea for the place by watching at spaghetti westerns movies. The old drab timber style of the building was iconic enough, with big hand painted lettering on the outside, single railing balcony and even wooden style hitching posts for those who still travelled by horse in 2013.

"I've heard about that place, it's an American style Western Saloon."

_American!?_ Serena groaned once again, rubbing her still tender stomach. She had more than enough American for one day.

"Why would they build that there?" Kenji asked, gently removing his wife's arm from further obscuring the road.

"I think they are going for the whole East meets West type idea." She explained with a loving smile. "They have this mechanical bull and a huge dance floor where you can learn line dancing, while they play classic country and western music."

"Country and western!" Jed exclaimed making a loud gagging noise; surprisingly having heard the whole conversation with his ears being bombarded with loud techno music.

"Don't tell my heart, my achy breaky heart... I just don't think he'd understand." Serena twanged in a nasal voice, patronizing the song, chuckling as her brother joined in. Mimicking her tune with his air guitar and really putting it on.

"…And if you tell my heart, my achy breaky heart. He might blow up and kill this man…Ooo."

"You kids simply have no appreciation for good music." Kenji interrupted his children's bad singing chorus.

"Hey, if country and western was good music we'd appreciate it, right, Serena." Jed grinned eyeing his little sister.

Serena grinned in response. "Right…Besides who wants to listen to a bunch of people singing through their noses about truck stops and lost love."

"Well, at least you can understand the words to country songs. The stuff that you kids call 'music' no one will remember in the next twenty years."

"Back in my day we listened to good old fashioned music." Jed countered waggling his finger, putting on a wheezy old man's voice that made Serena giggle. "It really got the heart pumping and the blood flowing."

"Careful old man, you don't want to strain that old ticker of yours." Serena responded in good humor giving him a small nudge.

"Huh, what was that...?" He asked leaning in close, pretending to have difficulty hearing "Speak up girl."

Serena couldn't help but smile. "You're an idiot."

Jed returned to his regular speaking voice, grinning and bowing ridiculously. "Thank you, thank you. I'll be performing for your entertainment all week."

Kenji sighed in defeat as the two teenagers stared at each other before breaking into fits of laughter in the back seat.

When the two had finally calmed down Serena came to realize something. "Wait a minute, if it's a bar it doesn't matter what songs they play. Both Jed and I are too young to go in anyway."

"Yes…too…young." Jed quietly agreed with little gusto; his eyes giving the game away like had suddenly been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, looking back and forth nervously around the car.

Irene shook her head in disagreement. "It's not really a bar, from what I have heard. It's more of a hangout for all the tourists in the area. Kids of all ages are welcome inside."

After another long silence they finally reached their destination. Kenji pulled to a halt in front of a small building that looked like a log cabin letting his family out of the car.

"Land!" Jed cried with elation as he overdramatically fell from the car, kissing the white gravel driveway.

Serena rolled her eyes grabbing her brother by his sleeve. "Oh, get up you drama queen."

Kenji breathed in deep, puffing out his chest while rubbing his hand up and down his Hawaiian patterned shirt, with matching shorts he looked like a stereotypical tourist. "Ahhh…smell that beautiful mountain air."

"Smells like regular air to me." Serena grumbled petulantly under her breath, still not happy about her new holiday destination.

Irene overheard the grumble of discontent as she exited from the passenger side door, making trying not to crinkle her bright yellow sundress. "Oh Serena, will you stop it; we're here now, so you might as well learn to enjoy yourself."

"We'll here it is—home for the next two weeks." Kenji proudly stated, placing his hands on his hips. Looking through the large windows, with desks, computers and office supplies the log building in front of them was clearly a staff building, with a big sign that said the words 'Office' in case of any confusion.

"Where are the cabins?' Serena inquisitively asked, with a puzzled expression. Unable to see anything except open plane and low lying vegetation on one side, and old growth forests on the other.

"They're all spread out in the woods." Irene explained, trying to keep her large peach colored sunhat on her head and stop it from blowing away in the wind. "The forest thins out further down the road. That's where you'll find the stables…"

"Stables!?_"_ She practically squealed in surprise. "You mean there are horses I can ride? You never said anything about that before we left."

For as long as Serena could remember, she always wanted to take riding lessons, but could never afford them. _Here was my chance to finally learn how to ride_. She thought. For the first time feeling excited about the vacation that continued to grow more and more by the minute.

"I didn't?" Irene laughed and smiled at her daughter. "I guess it must have slipped my mind. They also have walking trails, hot springs, an amusement park-"

"Amusement park!?" Jed and Serena exclaimed simultaneously in astonishment. "Yay!" Taking each other hands they jumped up and down excitedly, eyes wide like a kid in a candy store. Instantly Serena forgot all about Nii-jima. Who wanted to windsurf when you could horse ride and go on Ferris wheels and roller coasters?

Irene smiled, shaking her head ruefully at the silly antics of her children.

"I'll go check us in and get the keys to our cabin." Kenji said locking the car door. He looked back at Serena and Jed. "Any of you kids want to come in with me? If I remember right, they have some taxidermy on the walls in the office."

"Sure." Jed agreed as he walked off, joining Kenji as they entered the small office building.

"Is there anything else you forgot to mention? Serena asked brushing the gravel dust from her white sandals, though she didn't think her heart could take the shock of anymore good news.

Irene thought about it for a moment. "Did I tell you they rent rowboats? Your dad and I have rented on for the whole fortnight. He's hoping to get out on the lake and catch a Ayu."

She nodded, not the least bit interested in that piece of news. To Serena fishing was the most boring sport in the world. She once saw a sign that read; fishing is a sucker on one end waiting for a sucker on the other. That saying pretty well summed up her feelings about fishing.

"They also have paddleboats you can rent." Irene added as an afterthought

"Paddleboats?" Serena looked at her curiously. "What's a paddleboat?"

"You know silly, those little boats where you sit in a chair and there are bicycle pedals you push to move the boat through the water." She explained.

Serena smiled. "That sounds cool."

_Maybe this vacation won't be so bad after all._ She thought to herself. _With horseback riding, hot springs, an amusement park and paddleboats at least I'll have something to do for the next two weeks, without going completely insane. It's a shame that I'll only have my brother to do things with. He's cool and all, but it would have been nicer to do all these things with a boyfriend. Somehow I think things may have been more interesting that way._

"We're all checked in." Dad said unlocking the car door, sliding in behind the steering wheel as his family got back into the vehicle. "We're in cabin eight, which is down near the stables." He finished his sentence with a chuckle. "Hmmm…lucky number, hey kids?"

"You should have seen all the junk in the office, Serena." Jed's grin beamed wide across his face while moving his arms about, exaggerating his so called grand adventure. "They have all these stuffed animals and animal heads mounted on plaque on the wall."

"Sounds really fascinating." She deadpanned not the slightly bit interested.

"Oh and there was this huge bear too." Jed's eyes flew wide, as he waved his hands apart as if sizing the animal before her.

"Bear!?" Serena exclaimed in alarm, feeling all the colour drain from her face. "Dad, there are no bears near here, are there?"

"Oh, not too many." He answered nonchalantly.

"Not too many!" She squeaked, feeling her heart beginning to race. "One is enough."

Then she saw the twinkle of humor in his eyes in the rearview mirror, her mouth fell open in shock. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

"They're smarter than the av-er-age bear; they'll come along and swipe our pic-a-nic baskets." Jed teased her, joining in with his father's game.

"Oh…shush you!" Serena retorted giving her brother a push, feeling a little embarrassed that her family were making fun of her.

Kenji chuckled, shaking his head ruefully. "Serena, you don't have to worry about bears. There are very few bears living here."

"The only wild animal you'll have to worry about is your brother if he isn't feed three meals a day." Irene added with her own good humor,

"Grrr." Jed added with a ferocious look, sounding like a bear of his own, making everyone in the car laugh

"Let find our cabin." Kenji said, bringing everyone back on course again, Turning the car down a small dirt road, not much wider than a footpath. The path was surrounded by thick old growth trees, until a small break opened up in the forest; reveling a small unremarkable rustic-looking cabin that was half hidden by trees.

"There are the stables!" Serena squealed in delight quickly climbing over to her brother's side of the car, leaning her body over the top of him, squishing her face up against the glass. She was delighted noticing how close their cabin was to the low, flat building that housed the horses.

"And Lake Yamanaka." Jed added, harshly pushing his sister's long blonde hair out of his face, drawing a disgruntled look from her. Following his gesture she noticed on to the other side of the cabin, just visible through the trees they could make the edge of the crystal blue surface, and a pretty old looking jetty that could double as a sun deck, jutting out from the side; the calm water lapping at its wooden supports. Serena was almost beside herself trying to contain her excitement, unbelieving that everything was so close to their cabin.

"Well, let's get the car unloaded." Irene suggested with little excitement in her voice as Kenji pulled the car up onto the small dirt driveway, bringing the car as close to the cabin as he could get it. This is the part they all dreaded, heaving heavy boxes and suitcases almost a hundred meters up to the cabin door.

"This is the worst part about going on vacation..." Serena grumbled as Kenji handed her a packed cardboard box from the trunk of the car into her waiting arms. "And has anyone seen Luna?"

A soft purring noise from inside the box had Serena puzzled. Holding it with one arm she used her free hand to pry the box open, finding a very content looking black cat inside.

"Hey Luna." She cooed. "What are you doing in there? Did you fall asleep in the box? Who's a silly kitty?"

Luna purred again as Serena gave her chin a scratch with her finger.

Kenji laughed good-naturedly. "If we all pitch in, we'll be unloaded in no time at all." He stated handing two suitcases to Jed and another box to Irene. "And once we're unloaded we can start having fun!"

"Woo hoo." Jed deadpanned, heaving two heavy suitcases up to the front door.

"Oh my, I never realised just how much stuff we actually brought." Irene stated, struggling with her own heavy box

"I feel like a pack mule." Serena complained, using her knee to adjust her grip on the heavy box in her hands. What was in here, bricks!?

Jed grinned. "You look like one too."

"Oh hardy har har."

Halfway to the house Serena had to stop and sit the box on the ground. Luna watched curiously the small blonde rubbing her sore hands together. "I'm not cut out for this Luna." She whined pathetically. "It's too heavy, and it's too far, and it's too boring and it's-"

A loud snort and a whinny drew the attention of the moody teenager to an open area of forest on one side of the cabin.

"Huh?" She asked herself, abandoning the box she leaned against the cabin peering around to the other side.

Staring into the open clearing, she gasped, completely unbelieving to what she saw. At the edge of the forest was a guy on a horse.

The stallion was pure black, and his sleek coat gleamed and shimmered in the midday sun; his mane was unrestrained moving like rippling water every time the beast moved in the slightest. He was well muscled, eyes held great spirit and much life as he panted slightly. The animal was in his prime and a sight to behold.

Though the horse was impressive it was its owner that truly had Serena's full attention. This was no ordinary guy—he was straight from one of her many daydreams and fantasies. Her rose wielding super hunk was right here at Crown Resort.

He didn't see her; instead the young man seemed to be looking beyond her and towards the stables. Serena stared at him; he was truly gorgeous. Her heart hammered away so loudly in her chest, knees shaking like jelly she had to grip the side of the building for support. Her palms sweated profusely, making her grip slippery as she continued to watch him with awe.

"Oh, what a hunky guy." She breathed wistfully.

It was hard to tell how tall he was, since he was on the back of a horse. Serena was able to see the broadness of his pectoral musclesthough his slightly unbuttoned shirt; faded blue jeans and black riding boots completed his assumable. The sunlight danced on his thick, dark ebony hair that crowned his handsome face in a wild crown, while also emphasizing his modest tan.

He sat on the stallion with such ease that Serena instantly envied. He looked like he belonged on the back of a horse.

Her heart pounded so hard she feared it would burst from her body as he suddenly turned his attention her way; and for a split moment their eyes met. Even from such distance she was certain she could see the brilliant midnight blue in his eyes, masculine facial features with his chiselled cheekbones, strong jaw line and pointed chin.

She watched wordlessly as he suddenly tugged at the reins of the horse. The horse reared up onto his hind legs and took off into the forest, disappearing from her sight.

For a moment she just stood there in shock, wondering if maybe she had imagined the whole thing. No, she knew she didn't. Her dream guy on the horse was real, and she thought to herself he just might be the ticket to salvaging her vacation.


	3. Chapter 3

*****oOo*****

**Chapter 3**

"I think I've got something!" Irene exclaimed excitedly, the tip of her fishing pole bending widely over the side of the rowboat, the line whirring furiously as the catch on the other end wrangled with the bait and hook.

"Quick, give it some slack, then real it in!" Kenji yelled eagerly, wishing the fish was on his pole instead of his wife's.

"Give it some, what!?" She squealed as the pole suddenly jerked in her hand. "Oh, drat…I think I lost it." Her grin disappeared as her fishing line went slack.

"We've been out here for two hours and the most exciting thing that's happened so far is that Mom just lost a fish." Serena commented ruefully, resting her chin in the palm of her hand.

Kenji smiled, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll admit, the fishing has been a little slow this morning."

"I told you when you got us all up at five o'clock this morning that all the fish would still be asleep." Serena replied with a sigh, wishing that she was anyplace but in the middle of the lake.

"Look at it this way." Jed lazily remarked with a loud yawn. "If we don't catch any fish, at least we've gotten plenty of sun."

"Hmmm…" She mumbled, not totally convinced. Jed could be a little too optimistic at times. Though she hadn't been exactly thrilled when her step-father had burst into her room, looking absolutely ridiculous, wearing a three-quarter-length olive green padded jacket, waterproof bib 'n' brace overalls, black wading boots and a floppy fisherman's hat; eagerly waking his children up before dawn for some fishing.

Normally she didn't mind family activities and togetherness, but she definitely didn't like being cramped in a tiny rowboat.

As Irene, Kenji and Jed settled down to wait for the fish, Serena found herself scanning the shoreline, hoping to catch a glimpse of the handsome young man she had seen the day before, when she had first arrived. She hadn't told anyone else about him, content to keep it as her own little secret for now.

_I wonder if I'll see him today._ She blissfully asked herself as she tuned out of the conversations around her, leaning against the back of the boat, resting her head on the side she closed her eyes and began to dream.

_The warm, grainy sand felt good between her toes, the small sea breeze ruffling the edges of her cute peach sundress, the one she had borrowed from Molly, around her thighs. The sun had dipped below the yellow-orange sky, slowly marking the end of another day; but the fading light still illuminated several clouds in the sky, outlining them with a silver-gold. The vibrant yet soothing streaks of colours filled the canvas of the sky._

_Suddenly in the distance she heard the sound of galloping horse hooves, like distant thunder. Slowly turning around and coming straight towards her was the same dark haired hottie on horseback…_

"I think I've got another one!" Irene excited yell once again disturbed her beautiful fantasy. With an irritated groan Serena jammed her fingers tightly into her ears, squeezing her eyes shut, willing her dream guy to come back.

_It was dramatic, like a scene from a movie. For a moment it felt as if time itself had completely slowed down as the horse continued to gallop towards her. Its powerful legs beating hard against the soft sand, hooves casting up the delicate particles into the wind._

_Serena couldn't help but stare as the rider slowly came into view. Part of his unbuttoned black shirt flowed out behind him in the wind, like a dark cape, wearing his iconic faded blue jeans and black riding boots; though this time he didn't tease her with just a glimpse of what she saw in the day before, leaving his shirt completely unbuttoned revealed his perfectly toned muscles and abs to her lustful gaze._

_"I saw you from further along this shore line and I just had to come over and simply see who this…absolutely stunning girl was." He spoke as he stopped the steed in front of her. His voice was so sexy, deep, seductive and just simply perfect._

_Serena felt the heat rising in her face and body; if she stood in silence next to him any longer she would simply self-combust and melt into a puddle on the sandy floor, washing away with the tide._

_"My name is Serena, Serena Tsukino." She finally answered; her words tumbling out of her mouth just as fast as her heart was pounding in her chest._

_"Serena…" He breathed, her name sounding so wonderful when it flowed from his lips. "A beautiful name…for a beautiful face."_

_His smile made her heart feel like it should stopped beating, like an ice sculpture that would splinter into millions of pieces if it ever beat again. As his eyes locked more deeply into hers his grin grew bigger; straight pearly white teeth sparkled in the fading sunlight like diamonds._

_It was moments like this when she almost forgot how to breathe. He had given her a free and contagious gift, the muscles in his cheeks tightened slightly and cute dimples formed to show enjoyment in the simple pleasure of the moment, bringing a sparkle of vigor to his midnight eyes._

_"I believe it was destiny that we should meet like this."_

_"Tell me… who are you?" She softly asked, so he would have to lean in closer to hear her._

_"My name is…" His smiled faded into a worried frown. "Umm…is…?"_

Her eyes flew open in alarm taking a momentary pause from her daydream. Kami! She needed a name for him. But what kind of name should she give!?

Quickly she scanned the scenery all around her trying to find something to inspire a name from. The trunk of a nearby tree along the bank of the lake quickly drew her gaze…

Ash? Woody? Chip? No, that's silly. Bark? Isn't that the sound a dog makes…?

Turning her attention to the water beneath her and the reflection of the sky in the clear surface, Sky, Storm, Cloud? They were all no good. Nature was not providing her with much selection of names.

Ok, what about names she like the sound of: Alan, Seiya, Dimande? No, that didn't suit him at all.

She would just have to wing it, quickly closing her eyes she transported back into the realm of her dream guy once again.

_He was growing impatient, folding his arms across his broad chest, fingers strumming along the thick muscles of his arm. "So?" He asked incredulously. "Have you thought of a name?"_

_"Sure." She anxiously laughed, fighting against the urge to bite her fingernails, mentally pleading that he wouldn't suddenly get bored with her and just simply leave. "Your name is…" She was stalling for time, still racking her brain trying to think of a suitable name, but nothing sounded right, nothing seemed to suit him._

_What seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, and strange looks she finally blurted out "Andrew! Your name is Andrew."_

_He seemed to relax upon hearing a suitable name, unfolding his arms and smiling at her once again. "Of course, forgive me. My name is Andrew." He tells her like she was hearing it for the first time._

_Before Serena could say anymore, Andrew looked down so intensely at her holding out his hand in invitation._

_"…And you are the girl I have been waiting for all my life."_

_Serena couldn't help the soft sigh of contentment that escaped her lips; that was so beautiful, she had never heard anyone say anything so heartfelt about her before._

_She placed her hand in his, thrilled for with one powerful movement he easily swept her up onto the horse with him. Sitting her comfortably on the leather saddle in front of him, his strong arms enfolded her, holding her so protectively like she had imagined in her earlier daydreams._

_"I never want to let you go." He breathed lustfully into her ear, pulling her body gently back against his chest, her head resting on his shoulder_

_Oh kami she didn't think her heart could take anymore, could he get any more perfect?_

_Looking up at him she noticed his handsome face descending slowly upon hers; his intention was clear, and she had no desire to stop him. She held her breath in anticipation, her cheeks flushing a deep pink; his dark gaze_ _focusing so intensely on the curves and fullness of her lips._

_Just when his lips were about to touch hers she heard a loud cry of elation; once more crushing her beautiful dream back into the dark land of oblivion._

"Woo Hoo! I finally caught one!"

Slowly she opened one eye as her father gave a triumphant yell and reeled in a nice-sized Ayu. Around him there was a lot of congratulatory back patting and applause.

Serena didn't care; once again the crazy antics of her parents had spoiled her romantic endeavor.

_Oh great._ She thought dismally as her father proudly showed of his 'grand' catch to the rest of the family, quickly realizing that the catch meant he was now on a hot streak and their little fishing trip would be another couple of hours at best.

A long exasperated sigh, knowing full well her dream was gone forever, she looked over the side of the boat; awed at just how clear the water really was. Her mother explained that the lake and four other dotted around the mountain were formed from lava flows during an ancient eruption. The water was like a mirror, beautifully reflecting the cloudless blue sky and the sleeping giant of Mt Fuji in its crystalline surface.

She leaned over the side of the boat to get a better view of herself. _Would Andrew really find me attractive?_ She mentally asked herself. _Eyes are a nice shade of blue, though they are a little too big to be perfect, heart shaped face is pleasant, pretty smile, hair is nice too, I think, though-_

She suddenly gasped in horror noticing a mark on her face; tightening her grip on the rim she leaned over the boat for a closer look.

_It can't be! _She thought in alarm_. Is that a pimple!?_

The ugly red blemish on the underside of her chin glared back at her in the reflection of the water. Appalled she turned her head to the side for a better look, knowing she had just made a major mistake. The boat rocked precariously and she felt herself about to topple headfirst over the side

Before she even had chance to scream she felt a hand grab her by the collar of her green t-shirt, as if she was a little puppy, and yanked her harshly back into the boat, sitting her down on the wooden seat.

"Serena, it's easier to catch fish with a pole than trying to catch them with your teeth." Jed said laughing.

She smiled at him gratefully, not even caring that he was teasing her as usual.

"I thought maybe you were so desperate to get of the boat, you were planning on swimming to shore." Kenji chuckled. "But I'm sure if we stay out here just a little while longer we'll have enough fish for dinner."

Serena groaned inwardly at his words and leaned back, this time keeping a safe distance from the edge, before closing her eyes once again.

"Oh Andrew…where are you?" She quietly asked herself, at least she could daydream to help pass the time. Maybe this time she could dream that she was a Princess trapped in a tower and he, the handsome, dashing Prince charging in on his valiant steed to rescue her.

A goofy half smile pulled on the corner of her lips, living in the fictitious world of her own mind.

She didn't noticing that Jed had overheard her breathless sorrow and was now silently watching her with a troubled expression.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Serena awoke early in the next morning, which was a very strange behavior for her. Usually her mother would have to drag her out of bed by her feet just so she could get up on time for school. But not today; perhaps it was the fresh mountain air, or simply she was just full of beans, either way Luna was shocked into awed silence, watching the blonde from the foot of the bed, dress in record time. Choosing a comfortable pale blue tank top with a low neckline, a short white skirt that hugged her waist, extenuating her long thin legs, with familiar white colored sandals on her feet before she enter the lounge area where Jed was still asleep in his boxer shorts on the foldout couch.

He had been relocated the sofa after losing a classic rock, paper, scissors match with her for the rights to the only other bed in the small lodge, that was not being used by her parents.

Serena shook her sleeping brother's shoulders lightly. "Jed… wake up!" She softy ordered, shaking him harder when he didn't respond.

He pulled the lightweight sheet up over his head, with a disgruntled groan he stopped snoring for a moment but didn't wake up.

"Jed!" She whispered louder, giving him a nudge before lifting up the corner of the sheet to find on pale blue eyes cracked open and looking at her un-amusingly.

"Do you want to come exploring with me?" She asked with a bright smile

"What time is it?' He croaked closing his eye again, eager to reclaim his lost sleep.

"Eight o'clock – time to rise and shine!" She called in cheerful sing song.

Jed sat up and looked at her in disbelief. "You woke me up at eight o'clock in the morning, while I am on vacation! Wait a minute, why the hell are you up so early? You never get up this early. Unless…"

Uh-oh, that gleam she knew so well sprang back into his eye. "You want to go find Andrew don't you?"

Serena gasped as she stepped away from the sofa. "How do you know about that!?"

"Ah-ha! So it's true..." He smiled victorious, holding his white pillow tightly in his hands. "There really is an Andrew. Thought you were making him up, with all the mumbling and kissing noises you were making in your sleep."

"Shut up!" She snapped, feeling the heat and colour quickly rush into to her face. "There is no Andrew…and even if there was, I wouldn't tell you about him."

Jed cocked up an eyebrow "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, that so!" Serena smugly replied

His eyes twinkled with mischievous intent. "Do you know what happens to girls who wake up their older brothers, then keep secrets from them?"

"No." She giggled, continuing to back away from him "…what?"

"This!" Jed yelled, springing up from the couch he quickly advanced towards her with his pillow held high over his head.

"Jed…don't…I'm warning you." She tried to sound stern, but was laughing despite herself. "You'll wake up Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad left hours ago to go out on that smelly boat." Jed answered with a wicked grin. "And that leaves you totally at my mercy!" He started to chase her, swinging and swatting with his pillow.

Serena screamed as she ran; then laughed wildly as Jed tripped over the leg of the table and went sprawling onto the floor, landing with a loud thump.

"See, you've been punished for trying to be mean to your poor little sister." She gasped breathlessly, leaning against the doorway as he picked himself up off the floor, rubbing his reddened knee with a resentful grunt

"So, are you going to tell me who Andrew is?" He asked

Serena sighed in dismay, not able to look him in the eyes. "I don't really know who he is either. See, when we first arrived I saw this really cute guy on horseback, and he saw me, at least I think I did."

"How do you know his name is Andrew?" He quirked an eyebrow in mild interest.

"I don't." She whimpered, her lower lip trembling. "It's just a name that I made up for him. I have no idea what his name really is."

"He probably doesn't even know I even exist. Waaah!" She totally broke down, falling to her knees as she released a mighty wail that only an overly dramatic fourteen year old girl could accomplish.

"Sheesh Serena, calm down!" Jed pleaded, waving his hands to calm her down.

"Nobody loves me!" She continued pathetically.

"Will you stop crying…Just go and find him already." Jed relented, swearing he could feel blood from a popped eardrum oozing out of his left ear.

"Do you want to come with me?" Serena stood, her mood instantly swing from the edge of hysterical crying to upbeat and utter content in seconds.

"Umm…no. No, I'll just tend to my wounds then get some breakfast." He replied, twisting a finger in his sore ear. Certain that the high octave wails of his sister had damaged his ear somehow.

"Okay, I'll be back later." She laughed, heading out for the door. "Promise me you won't tell Mom and Dad about him, you know how overprotective Dad can be."

"Tell them about who?" Jed replied with a cheeky grin

Serena smile gratefully. "Thanks."

"Have fun. Oh, and watch out for bears." He warned playfully.

Serena poked her tongue out at him then set off, eager to explore the place where she was going to be spending the next thirteen days of her life.

Oh who was she kidding, the sole reason for her little adventure was to go and find Andrew.

She could only hope that her brother would keep his promise. Her father was an old-fashioned type of man; he believed his daughter should only date boys that he approved of first, as potential husband material.

But there was no reason he wouldn't like Andrew, was there? Then again she knew nothing about him either. What if he ran with a bad crowd, had a criminal history, or was evil in anyway?

She smiled, shaking her head at her ridiculous thought. "Nah, he's way too hot to be evil."

She decided to start her search at the side of the cabin where she had first seen him, it was an extreme long shot that he would appear there. After a good ten minutes of wishful staring at the open clearing it was clear she wouldn't find him here. Her eye was drawn to a well-worn path that led through the old growth forest that she had not seen the day before.

With no other leads and a spring in her step she decided to follow it. She could handle something as simple as a dirt path with no problems…Right?

Stepping onto the loose soil her ankle twisted, feet skid out from underneath her and she landed hard on her backside with a loud thump.

"Owie." She sniffled, rubbing her sore derriere. Thankful that no one had seen her fall so clumsily, except a small nutcracker bird sitting on a low branch; the bird surely would have laughed at her if it knew how.

How embarrassing would that have been if Andrew had seen her. He would never be interested in someone so clumsy, sitting there sobbing like a big baby.

Slowly rising to her feet she continued onward, a bit more mindful and tentative in her step then she was before.

Clumsy and accident prone were two words that described Serena reasonably well. It wasn't her fault; at least she tried hard not to make it entirely her fault. It was just poor misfortune that at inappropriate times she was falling over, tripping up or bumping into people. Her brother had teased her saying it was because of her meatball hair she was too top heavy and that's why she kept falling over.

Whatever the reason, her clumsy curse had been with her for as long as she could remember and she wished that one day soon it would just go away and never come back.

"Okay, if I was a super-hot guy where would I go?" She said aloud as she came to a folk in the path. After much careful deliberation she decided to go left, simply because she was left handed.

She often made decisions like that, based on seemingly inconsequential stuff, such as it was prettier looking that way, or it smelt like hot cinnamon buns in that direction, or just simply cause the other way looked too difficult.

It drove a lot of people crazy to be so flippant with decision making, but Molly understood her perfectly. She had made some weird decisions that way too. In one year of junior high she decided to take French classes because she needed a subject that started F, after working her way through subjects beginning with the other letters of the Alphabet. She would have taken football if that was the only subject that began with F.

"Wow, I have only been gone a day and I already miss Molly." She spoke out loud to keep herself company on her lonely walk, sidestepping around a tree root sticking out the ground. "I wish she was here so I'd have someone to talk to."

The sun rose higher and Serna struggled onwards. How long had she walked? It felt like an eternity. Painfully and overdramatically she crawled on her hands and knees, she struggled to move, her throat, dry and parched, cried out for precious water.

Collapsing on the ground, thinking this was the end, she pulled out her cell phone out of her skirt pocket to check the time. "What!?" She gasped in horror rising to her feet, staring unbelieving at the tiny screen. It had only been half an hour since she had left the cabin. It felt so much longer than that.

Turning around squinting in the distance she could still see her cabin in the distance as a faint black dot on the horizon.

She had barely walked any distance at all. She was never going to find him now. She felt completely defeated and disillusioned. Sitting down on a small tree stump she willed herself not to cry.

Fed-up and ready to give up until a wild thought flashed across her mind. _Wait a minute, he was on a horse. Where else would you take a horse…except to the stables. Duh!_

Face palming herself she felt so foolish, the answer was so obvious; the stables—she should have gone to the stables first.

With renewed vigor she quickly turned around, trying to follow the path the way she came. She frowned as she approached a small clear stream, gurgling past her feet.

_I hadn't come this way_. She thought, completely bewildered to her foreign surroundings. Around her was a curtain of trees, and each tree looked exactly the same as the last. She didn't know how she had gotten lost, or how she had gotten off the path she had been on, but somehow she obviously had because nothing looked remotely familiar.

"Ok, ok, don't panic." She told herself calmly, trying to control her fearful heart.

Crossing over the stream and following the path onwards, certain that eventually she would come out somewhere near the cabin.

Her legs ached, her sore muscles cried out for rest as she trudged onwards. She breathed a sigh of relief coming across a small stream in the road once again, something that at least looked familiar.

Wait! This was the same stream that she had come across before. She had somehow managed to walk around in huge circle, coming back to the same spot she had first gotten lost.

Feeling panic rising up in her throat, she started to walk faster. The tall trees packed so close together and the overgrowth so thick and dense with minimal sunlight that penetrated through created strange shadows all around her. Shadows that made her think of horrible things that go bump in the night.

She felt so isolated and alone, never had she been gone for so long. Away from her loved ones. She remembered reading lots of newspaper articles about people getting lost and never being seen or heard from again.

No, her family would miss her, they would come and look for her. Ok Jed may be reluctant at first but even he would miss her after a while.

But what if they never found her? Was this now her fate, was she doomed to be trapped in this forest for the remainder of her life? Scrounging out some primitive existence never seeing civilization again. Never seeing Andrew again?

"I'm going to be lost in this forest forever!" She wailed at the top of her lungs. "I'm too young and pretty to die! I've never even had my first kiss, never been in love! Waaah!"

The sudden sound of a twig snapping underfoot had her running through the forests in terror, though undergrowth and branches, scratching her face and arms. Wild thoughts raced in her mind, her heart ready to burst from her chest at the thought of suddenly running into dangerous wild animals, possibly even a bear!

She sobbed and sighed in relief, seeing a break in the woods ahead. Her eyes focused on the rays of sunshine coming through the opening the in dense brush as she ran towards it. As she plunged through the hold in the brush, she felt her foot catch of something.

_A bear!_ She thought wildly. _A bear's got me, this is it I'm going to die!_ With a scream she tumbled, turning a complete somersault before landing on the soft ground, her nose pressed against the sweet-smelling earth.

"Who's that?" She heard a muffled voice speaking from somewhere above her.

"I don't know I've never seen her before." Another voice replied. "Hey kid, are you alright?"

Slowly rolling over onto her back her eyes widened in surprise. Standing over her where four people, teenagers, around about her age too.

"That's my step-sister." A familiar voice spoke.

Serena sat up and took a deep breath, spotting Jed standing nearby with a huge smirk on his face, looking way more presentable than she had seen him earlier in the day. Dressed casually in a pair of jeans and white t-shirt with accenting wide blue stripe along his broad chest.

_What a creep._ She thought, glaring at him irritably. While she was scared half to death, facing 'bears' in the woods, he was hanging out with a bunch of teenagers.

Wait, who are they? Where had they come from? And how had Jed found them without her?

Her face flushed hot as she quickly realized what a complete idiot she had just made out of herself, bursting through the trees, screaming as if an axe wielding maniac was chasing after her.

Thank goodness Andrew wasn't amongst them and had seen her act so foolishly, twice in one day.

"Let me guess..." A tall girl with dark brown hair and eyes smiled at her. She wore a pair of dark jeans, with black spaghetti tank top underneath a dark green cotton tunic, which hung off one shoulder. With her strong, study frame she was clearly someone Serena didn't want to get on the wrong side of.

"You thought you'd do a little exploring and you got hopelessly lost." She chuckled offering a hand to help her up. "Hi, I'm Lita by the way."

Serena smiled and gladly took the offer of friendship, allowing the girl to easily help her up from the ground.

"Serena." She replied

Lita continued to smile as a young man approached by her side. "Oh, this is my boyfriend Nathan."

Nathan smiled, offering his hand in friendly gesture. "Hi, it's nice to meet you Serena."

"Thanks." Serena blushed, shaking his hand in response, he was pretty cute. Like Lita, he was tall, similar height and hair, long and wavy. Dark blue eyes, with a distinct pointed chin, handsome facial features but his voice was strong and deep, making him sound older and more mature; it kept Serena guessing as to the identity of his true age.

Wearing a simple purple t-shirt did it wonders for his physique, showing his very broad shoulders and well-toned muscles of his chest, completing the assumable with dark colored jeans and black shoes. She couldn't help but wonder if her friend Molly would have like him, she seemed to have a thing for older guys.

"So, Serena..." The ebony haired girl frowned at her, like a disapproving mother hen. "You really know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

She stood next to her wearing a short red mini dress look that with her slender well curved body looked amazing. Her long ebony hair trailing freely down her back, dark violent eyes locked in a stern gaze; her scowl spoiled her, twisting the normally pretty features of face, with her hands firmly planted on her hips.

Serena couldn't tell by her tone or expression if that was some lame attempt at a joke or not.

Lita laughed. "Cool it Raye. She's new here."

Raye grumbled bitterly, but said nothing more.

"Welcome to Crown Resort." Lita beamed, slapping Serena with a friendly hand on the back. The force nearly sending the poor blonde back into the dirt once again.

"I think you'll fit in just fine around here."

Serena grinned at Lita, wondering if she knew just how panicky she had really felt, lost in the woods.

Her grin widened even more as she looked around at the rest of the group. It was great to finally hang out with a bunch of guys and girls around about her age.

And who knows maybe they'll even know where she could find Andrew...


End file.
